1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to providing status messages in networks, and more particularly to user notification at end user devices of remote backup power supply indications and subscription service messages.
2. Background of the Invention
Wired access communication networks link multiple remote access devices for delivery of one or more of telephony, data, video programming or other broadband services to end user devices. Commercial utility alternating current (AC) is commonly used to provide a source of power for the remote access devices wired into networks. In a VoIP EMTA (voice-over-Internet protocol embedded-media-terminal-adaptor) communication system, for example, an embedded media terminal adaptor (EMTA) is a broadband telephony interface used to deliver broadband Internet, data, and/or voice access jointly with telephony service to a subscriber's or customer's premises using a cable network infrastructure. The EMTA is normally installed at the customer's or subscriber's premises, and it is coupled to a multiple system operator (MSO) using a HFC (hybrid fiber coax) access network. The EMTA contains a subscriber-side interface to the subscriber's telephone to provide telephony support. For instance, POTS (plain old telephone service) telephone units on a subscriber's premises may be operated through the subscriber's home connectors coupled to the EMTA. This permits subscribers to make and receive regular telephone calls over the HFC network. The EMTA end user communication devices primarily are premises powered at the subscriber's location, and thus the availability and power status of a premises-based power supply is a critical concern in VoIP EMTA-based communication systems, and the like.
Various problems can occur with the supply of power to a remote access device, such as an EMTA, which includes failure of the commercial utility alternating current source providing power to the subscriber's premises. Failure of the commercial alternating current source has been previously addressed by reliance on a shared backup power source located on the premises of the network service provider and monitored and managed by network provider operators. Backup power supplies more recently have been instead provided on the subscriber's premises to form part of the subscriber premises network. Backup power supplies such as backup batteries, however, typically are only able to provide backup power, after failure of the main power supply, for temporary periods of time until their storage of power has been depleted. In the past, backup power supplies have been provided with indicators which indicate the status of the backup power supply. These indicators are important as they inform and alert end users who are using the device receiving power from the backup power supply of the alternating current (AC) power failure event as well as inform users that the backup power supply is approaching the end of its capacity. If adequately and promptly alerted to a primary power supply failure and/or a low power condition of the backup power source, a user can take appropriate action such as placing an emergency call to the network service provider or completing any current ongoing communications in an orderly fashion. The conventional status indicators used for this purpose have drawbacks. Users have been subject to losing the use of remote network devices during main power failure events without any suitable advance warning, an occurrence which often leads to lost work and productivity.
For instance, when remote access devices, such as an EMTA, within a communication network are operating on backup power or low backup power, on account of a main power failure effecting the subscriber premises, the common indication that has been used to inform a user of the situation is a visual indication provided on the access device or its backup power source (e.g., an uninterruptible power source or UPS). Unfortunately, the access device and its backup power source are often not located within the premises at the same location where a user is operating a communication device (e.g., a POTS phone, an integrated services digital network (ISDN) phone, and so forth). This problem is aggravated when the subscriber premises network provides multiple extensions for connecting user devices in different rooms at the same time. As a consequence, the backup power indicator or low backup power indicators often have been hidden or obscured from view from the user or subscriber in previous arrangements. In these prior arrangements, the end user often did not have any indication that the main power had been lost (and thus the backup power was on), or that the backup power may be approaching the end of its capacity.
Thus it can be appreciated that a need has existed for the capability to effectively provide subscribers or users of communication devices wired to a communications network with indications of the backup power supply status for those devices with which the users are interacting. A need also has existed for effectively providing the user a power status indication regardless of the physical relationship between the user device being used (e.g., a phone set) and the access unit (e.g., an EMTA).